


Dialing...

by AnnSmith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Like, M/M, Really drunk, but let's keep that tag., but then also sad, he is drunk, i don't know if this can be angst??, i don't think so, lance is cute and confused, mostly confused, this is something i got from a writing prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7316665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnSmith/pseuds/AnnSmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: i call the wrong number and declare my love to you, and hang up before you can explain.</p><p>His voice sounded a bit more deep that how it normally was, but he supposed it was the sleep. After all, it was pretty late for a call. But he had to let him know. it was the most important thing at the moment. </p><p> </p><p>Lance calls the wrong guy, and he fucks up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dialing...

**Author's Note:**

> oh boy is this short!
> 
> experimental writing. maybe not a good idea, but it's too late now.

dialing… dialing…

 

“H-Hello? who is this?”

 

His voice sounded a bit more deep that how it normally was, but he supposed it was the sleep. After all, it was pretty late for a call. But he had to let him know. it was the most important thing at the moment. 

 

On further thought, maybe all this was being caused by the weird beverages Coran had brought from another weird place, when they ran out of green goo and had to stop at a little planet where what awful green thing, abunded. 

 

Coran had met some aliens while he was extracting green stuff from the earth, and these aliens seemed to like him so much, they gave him some bottles with weird pink liquid in them that was supposedly sacred. (‘indeed quite the beverages my boys! One sip, and all your worries fade away!’) 

 

Clearly, the reason why all worries would slip away, was the strong fermentation this thing had. It might’ve as well been worse that what his tios liked to drink on new year's eve. At that time, Lance couldn't even take a sip of that without feeling like he was about to puke, but with this beverage, Lance was on his fourth.

 

But honestly, who could blame him? It tasted nothing like what you would think an alien fermented drink would taste like. It didn’t even burn like normal alcohol! This thing, tasted something like vanilla ice cream, but liquified. And it was addictive.

 

Either way, somewhere in between his 3rd and his 4th drink, he started thinking about a certain person who he was sure, he wasn’t supposed to be thinking of: Keith.

 

Keith, the insufferable better-than-u-at-everything idiot. The guy was a douchebag, but his eyes were amazing. Even from his first training class, just as this asshole sat some seats in front of him, he could see those big ol’ eyes. Dark grey, with some crazy eyebrows. 

 

Oh and his lips too. They looked so kissable all the time… and his smile was great, even though he never smiled. And his nose was cute, just like his laugh (which didn’t happen often). And his hair… even with the mullet. He looked good! WHO THE HELL, looked good in a mullet??

 

In all honesty, if you met the boy, and only saw his face without the outcome of him speaking, he’d be really nice to look at. 

 

Sadly, what he had in good looks, he didn’t have in ability to act like a human being. Nevertheless, his brain wouldn’t shut up about how he HAD to let him know. And so, he ended up calling him.

 

“Uh hey. I-it’s Lance! Yeah. Ummm did you know that Coran brought this weird beverage?”

 

“Um, Lance i don-“

 

“It’s amazing! Remember when he told us that it was sacred or something? Well apparently, the reason why it will fade all your problems away, is the alcohol! You have no idea how drunk i must be right now. I don’t even know! I’m on my fifth bottle!”

 

“Hmm… this isn’t a-”

 

“But there’s a side effect. Like, you know how alcohol makes you stupid? Well, this thing actually does the same! I know this is something i will regret in the morning, but now, i know i must tell you how much i like you. Here it goes…”

 

“I’m not sure h-”

 

“Oh shut up Keith and let me talk! You’re insufferable! with the bad boy vibe you  
give off, you shouldn’t have such cute eyes.” 

 

“What? Uh, I really think this is not-“

 

“Like, if i had just seen you and you had never opened your mouth, I would’ve thought you were hella cute! But nooooo. You had to be a jerk. i had a crush on you, you know? I might even still have it, but that’s not the point!”

 

“Lance please-“

 

“the point is… what was the point? I had a point!….… Oh! your eyes! They’re the worst distraction ever! And your lips are too! Those are great at distracting me! They look soo soft, sometimes i just wanna kiss you senseless…”

 

“Lance i’m not-“

 

"A good person? Yes that’s also true. You’re also an idiot.” he said, and then seemed to think for a bit. “That’s true too. But it’s also true that i love fighting with you,”he then said with a dumb smile on his face. “That has become one of my favorite hobbies.” and after some silence, “Sometimes i wonder if you hate me. Do you hate me Keith? I don’t hate you.” then he sat upright and started to think of an explanation to that. “You’re just extremely annoying all the time and sometimes i want to punch you in the face. Is that messed up? That sometimes i want to kiss you, and other times i want to punch you?”

 

“I’m pretty sur-”

 

“Yeah, it’s probably messed up. But being even, you’re messed up too. Like, one second you’ll be all ‘i cradled you in my arms!’ and the other you’ll be like ‘oooooh i’m keith and you suck at flying blah blah blah’ which is pretty messed up.”

 

“Please go to sleep.” 

 

“But i haven’t told you everything! There are so many things that i wish would happen that never do, and never will, and it just stresses me out.” he was sounding a little more sad now. ”And i know i’m being an idiot, but when you smile, or talk to someone else, i just wonder why we were never friends at the start, and why you never do that with me.”

 

After saying that, lance realized something he didn’t think of saying out loud, but his mouth wasn’t following instructions.

 

“That’s what you’re doing right now. You’d rather be talking to Shiro don’t you?”

 

“What? What makes y-”

 

“But hey, it’s alright.” he said in almost a whisper. “I get it. I’m supposed to hate you as much as you do. This wasn’t such a good idea. I’m sorry. I’ll hang up now.”

 

And so he did. He hang up. And silently, he stood up, and walked over to his bed. He didn’t even feel hyped anymore. He felt somehow drained. Hollow. Sad. He didn’t want to feel like this. This was awful. He hated it. 

 

After some minutes looking at his rooms ceiling, he fell asleep. 

 

* * *

Lance woke up feeling like shit. If the massive headache he had, and the mysterious pink stain on his shirt was anything to go by, he was sure he got drunk last night. he tried remembering anything, but nothing came to mind. It all just looked like a big pink cloud covering his memories. 

 

He quickly realised his mistake, just as he remembered his last time drunk. 

 

After so many bottles (his room looked like a post-apocalyptic deserted wasteland, with five bottles on the floor, and napkins on his desk), he could have done anything from singing at the top of his lungs, to try and bake a fucking cake. He didn't dare to check outside, so he started looking for anything out of lace in his room.

After one hour of searching, he had only seen a recent call from him to Shiro, that hadn't been there before. But he supposed he probably had just told him some bad jokes and then hung up. If he hadn't destroyed anything outside, then there was nothing to worry about.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, there it is! 
> 
> I'm still not sure if i will continue it, so tell me if you want me to go on. (i anyways said this was a one-shot, but i can see where this could go.)
> 
> I also have a Tumblr!! (i'm such an attention hoe)
> 
> this is meee http://ficccccs.tumblr.com
> 
> u can follow me there, as i may be writing some more in that blog.
> 
> and i'm lonely!! so plz talk to me.


End file.
